


45

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pablo Neruda's Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: Librarian promptBook: Todo el amor - Pablo Neruda
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	45

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon

“I don’t want to make a big speech. Or promise you the moon. That’s not who we are. What I want is for you to look me in the eyes, for as long as you need and I want you to see,” Eddie whispers. “This is all. I am yours. And you are mine. We are this. We will always be this. It’s love. Nothing more. **This is all.** ”

**In the distance someone is singing.**

Bucks’ eyes fill with tears. “More than enough.” He tightens his embrace and presses his lips against Eddie’s neck. 

They sway slowly. 

**In the distance.**


End file.
